


It's Not Really A Competition

by rangerofdiscord



Series: RvB Smut Week 2017 [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sex, F/F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, RvB Smut Week, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, poly ships are yay ships, some post sex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Tex, Grey and Church work together to get one another off.





	It's Not Really A Competition

“So, how exactly are we doing this?” Tex asked, very happily pressed between the two nude bodies of Emily Grey and Church. She couldn’t remember how the three of them had gotten there, something about two attractive women and overpowering and domination and blah, blah, blah. What mattered most was that her right knee was very snugly pressed against Grey’s cunt, and Church’s firm cock was firmly situated against her back. 

“What, you mean you dragged us both to your room and you don’t even know what you want to do with us?” Church tsked, his arm around her waist pulling her even closer. 

Grey grinned wickedly at the two of them, placing an arm around them. “You know, I have a few books back in my room that could help in this situation perfectly!”

“And would that require you leaving?” Tex asked, frowning a bit. 

“It would be worth it!” 

“I’m sure the three of us can figure out something to do without any of us leaving this very comfortable and snug pile.” Church hummed, brushing some of Tex’s hair from her face. “If worse comes to worse, we’ll just do missionary.” 

“How boring.” Grey said, but regardless she stayed where she was, not moving. 

Readjusting herself in the snuggle pile, Tex looked at the two people surrounding her. “Talking about sex and planning what we’re going to do is always so boring. Why don’t we just shove Church in the middle of us and have fun?” Her question was directed mostly at Grey, but she was grinning at Church instead. 

“That sounds like it has some potential…” Grey sat up, her teasing look now directed to Church, who looked pleased with himself. 

“Hey, I can’t complain. Two beautiful ladies want to press up against me and figure out what to do with me? Sounds like a perfect fuckin’ night, if you ask me.” 

Tex glanced over at Grey again, who winked at her. Shrugging, she wiggled her way out of Church’s grasp then rolled up and over on him, with him grunting in surprise. 

“Jesus, Tex--” 

“There. Now you’re stuck between us.” Tex was going to miss the simultaneous feel of Grey’s cunt pressed against her knee, and Church’s cock against her back, but she’d make do. “With nowhere to run.” 

Church rolled onto his back as Grey wrapped an arm around his midsection, one leg daintly tangling with his. “You act like anyone in my position would ever want to run, ever.” 

“Don’t make me regret including you in this, Church.” Tex muttered, ducking in under his arm and curling up against him. “Alright. So, now what?” 

“I could still go get those books…” 

“Didn’t we all decide that that required you to move, thus it was a bad idea?” Church asked, pulling Grey closer. 

“You two decided that, I didn’t really have much of a say in the matter.” Grey replied, giving Church and Tex an exaggerated pout. 

“Majority rules.” Church shrugged, and Tex rolled her eyes. If they kept going at the pace they were, they’d never end up actually fucking. They’d just end up horny, cuddling and debating what to do. 

“I guess I’ll take the damn initiative then.” Pulling away from Church once more, Tex sat up and pulled her hair back. She didn’t have anything to use to put it in an actual ponytail, so she just brushed it to one side. Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes, she laid back down on the bed, horizontally, gripped the base of Church’s cock and took it in her mouth. 

Whatever Church had been expecting, it apparently hadn’t been that, given the way his hips bucked into her mouth. Grunting from the force, and trying not to gag, Tex rolled her eyes once more and loosened her grip on the base of his cock before slowly pulling back. 

“Oooooooh.” Grey purred as Church groaned, his hand going through Tex’s long, curly blonde hair. “Good idea, Tex.” 

Giving Grey a thumbs up, Tex closed her eyes and let her tongue circle around the tip of Church’s cock, with her hand adding pressure then lightening up every few seconds or so. The thin, wiry hands in her hair grabbed a handful in response and she was so focused on where her tongue was going next, or whether or not she should take his cock fully in her mouth again that she didn’t notice Emily Grey pushing her legs apart until her tongue was an inch deep inside of Tex’s cunt. 

Moaning and tensing, Tex accidentally gripped Church a bit too hard, leading to him yelping in pain. Taking a deep breath, she didn’t let herself get back to it until she was used to the sensation, with Emily Grey’s mouth probing her inner folds and her fingers brushing up against her clit. 

Using her free hand, Tex grabbed onto the sheets of the bed and went back to giving Church the attention he desired. If she hadn’t, he would have just whined until he remembered her, anyway. 

As Grey began to press two fingers to her clit, rubbing in slow, distinct circles, Tex took Church’s cock back in her mouth, her hand pumping what she couldn’t fit. Church began to rock his hips up, slowly and not with very much force, but enough that it wasn’t hard for Tex to get a rhythm going. 

His fingers threaded through her hair, pulling and twisting and encouraging her as his breaths got deeper and heavier. She groaned around his cock, twisting her head a bit as her tongue flicked around and pushed against him. Grey’s tongue was still inside of her, pushing and probing for a good, solid thirty seconds before the woman pulled back to breathe then dove back in again. 

“Fuck, fuck…” Church swore as Tex picked up the back, bobbing her head and pumping her wrists faster than she had started out. He had a big handful of her hair now, pulling on it and running his nails across her scalp, while his hips bucked up in a haphazard rhythm, an attempt to be close to her own rhythm but just a bit off. 

His groans continued to get louder, until using her hair he pulled her head up just in time to feel something warm and sticky drip down her chin. Coughing, she used her arms to hold herself up, watching as he fell back against the bed and gasped for breath. 

She had just enough time to try and wipe off some of the cum before Grey pulled her tongue out, and roughly pushed two fingers inside of her. Crying out, Tex doubled down, falling on Church as the fingers turned and curled inside of her. 

Church stroked her hair, and pulled her up on top of him, with Grey pulling out. “C’mere, Grey. Let’ work together.” 

“Jesus Christ, you two--” Tex whined as Church sat up a bit, back leaning on the headboard. Grey sat right in front of the two of them, parting Tex’s legs again while Church wrapped an arm around her midsection. Once her legs were open wide enough, both Grey and Church began to work together. Grey’s fingers pushed back inside of Tex, probing and stretching her out while Church reached down with his free hand and pressed two fingers against her clit, chuckling when she couldn’t help but moan ever so sweetly. 

His face nuzzled into her neck, encouraging her to tilt it to the side so that he could give her neck as much attention as he could, remembering all of her sweet spots. Pressing against her veins, nipping at them, kissing and caressing. His two fingers began to move in a slow circle, pushing in. The slow motions weren’t enough for her, though and she let out a low whine. In response, Church bit down on her neck, hard, but increased the speed of his fingers. 

While Church worked his own magic, Grey continued to finger her open, the two fingers inside of her spreading open before pulling out. “I can’t tell if she’s all wet and open from my tongue, or if she’s enjoying this.” The woman mused, glancing up at Church and Tex. 

Church took the time to stop biting Tex’s neck to reply, “Well she’s not cussing or hurting either of us, so I take that as win.” 

Grinning up at them both, Grey winked and pushed her fingers back inside, this time adding a third. “Well, the good news is I think she’s nice and ready for whoever wants her.” 

“Aren’t you already fingering her?” Church asked, wrapping his arm even tighter around Tex as her legs twitched just a bit. 

“Yes. But if you want her..”

“Would you two just shut the fuck up and fucking fuck me?” Tex finally swore, groaning and prodding Emily as gently as she could manage with her foot. 

Emily smirked up at her, and pulled her fingers out. Keeping her eyes on Tex, she raised an eyebrow as she added her pinky then shoved her fingers inside of Tex again. There was another loud cry from the blonde woman as her back arched up, and Church continued to kiss and lick at her neck. 

Swearing as Grey continued to roughly fuck her with her fingers, Tex squirmed and moaned in Church’s lap. He brought his kisses and bites down to her shoulders, fingers rubbing vigorously against her clit. Her muscles tensed up in response, flexing and relaxing as both he and Grey worked to bring her to her peak. 

Swearing again, only louder this time, Tex’s hips began to buck as she rode the fingers giving her attention. Her breaths got heavier as she gasped for air, hands going to Emily’s hair to grab and pull as waves of pleasure ran through her body. Her back arched up, and she swore one final time before falling back against Church. 

“I wish I’d had a stopwatch on me, see just how quickly we can get her to cum.” Emily sat up, wiping her face and grinning at the two of them. 

Turning to Emily, Tex raised an eyebrow but Church answered before she could speak, “Hey, if you ever wanna record her again, just let us know..” Tex could practically hear the smug sound in his voice, and she turned to frown at him. He just smiled back down at her, looking unfazed. She was always weakest around him when she had just cum. 

“Now what?” She asked, bored with debating what they would and wouldn’t do. Church shrugged, glancing at Emily who leaned back on her knees. 

“Think both of you could go for another round?” She asked. 

“I can feel his cock against my ass. He’s definitely ready.” Tex responded, sounding unimpressed. 

“Then how about you lay down..” Grey sat up again, tugging on Tex’s legs and pulling her down from Church’s lap. “And Church can take your pussy, while I get your mouth.” She teased. 

“Look at you, finally able to come up with a plan.” Tex teased right back, turning her body so that she was facing Church while Emily stayed where she was. 

“I think you’ll find that in a pinch,” Emily reached out to tweak one of Tex’s sensitive nipples, humming a bit to herself, “I can be quite good at coming up with plans on the fly.” 

“Trust me when I say I don’t think either of us mind.” Church picked up Tex’s legs, spreading them open and placing them equal to his hips. “Right, Tex?” 

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer with her thighs. “I know I don’t mind.” 

“Good, good.” Em blocked Tex’s view of Church as her legs went on either side of the blonde’s head. “I hope you’re as good with that mouth of yours when it comes to cunnilingus as you are talking.” 

“Sit on my fucking face and find ou--” Tex said cockily, right as Grey pushed her dripping wet cunt onto Tex’s face. Placing both hands on the woman’s hips, Tex went to town, thankful that her nose wasn’t blocked off so that she could breathe. Very slowly and with precision her tongue flicked out, running along Emily’s lips and taking in her sweet juices before pushing inside of her. 

Grey was even quieter than Tex was, giving almost no indication of pleasure or displeasure but Tex was pretty sure that had she been feeling the latter, Tex would have known by now. 

Feeling encouraged by the lack of rebuking, she pushed in deeper, curling both ways before pulling back. It was only then that Church finally decided to do something with himself, the tip of his cock pushing against her clit. Groaning oh so slightly, and wishing she could tell him to just fucking get on with it, Tex used her fingers to spread Emily open before pushing back up and into her. 

Church’s cock teased her clit a bit more, before penetrating her. Her hips rocked up ever so slightly as he did so, trying to get him to go in even further. She was a big girl, she could handle him fucking her as hard as he could. 

Tex put her focus back on Emily, one finger joining her tongue. The feeling of Church’s cock inside of her was still there, just on a back burner. He was going so slow, trying to be romantic or some shit, that she didn’t really find herself feeling torn between what to focus on. 

Pulling her head back, and licking her chin because god damn there was Emily Grey all over her face, she smirked. She had such a beautiful view from where she was, with Grey’s ass right in her vision. Tex could only imagine that Grey was facing Church, and probably kissing him or some shit. Who the fuck cared? 

Church pulled out of her, before pushing in a bit more roughly. Her back arched up as he pushed his way inside of her, burying himself to the hilt. He stayed there for a brief moment, and she suddenly felt his sloppy kisses on her breasts before he began pumping his hips in and out of her, at a steady but increasing pace. 

Moaning into Grey’s wet pussy, Tex moved her mouth up to her clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking hard as her fingers went back inside the doctor, pushing and probing as far as they could. Grey’s hips rolled down in response, trying to take the fingers in further, so Tex curled them and added a third finger. She wanted to make sure Grey felt just as good as she had. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re both beautiful..” She heard Church say, his breaths getting ragged as he picked up the pace. Now Tex was torn between what to focus more on, with Grey’s clit in her mouth as she sucked and shook her head, trying to elicit some sort of noise from her. 

Her hips began to try to move in sync with Church, each thrust in going as far inside of her core as he could, stretching and pushing her open. Each thrust out left her feeling ever so slightly empty, and she’d whine when he pulled out for too long, trying to fuck with her. 

Her ministrations with Grey became sloppier, but she did her best regardless, with her fingers fucking Grey as hard as Church fucked her. The three fingers turned and twisted, spreading open before pulling out then pushing back in, only rougher. Her mouth focused only on Grey’s clit, licking it in circles then taking it in her mouth, adding some pressure and sucking hard before letting go. It was a race, to see who would come first. Grey, Tex or Church. 

As it turned out, Grey eventually did make a noise, but only when she came. It was a cute, soft noise, hardly more than a squeak as she tensed around Tex’s fingers, her muscles flexing around them. Then suddenly Tex had a face full of Emily Grey’s sweet juices, pulling her fingers out to lap up at the doctor’s wet folds, hands going back to her hips before the doctor rolled off of her, patting her head sleepily. 

One down, only two more to go. 

“C’mon Tex.” Church groaned, and suddenly Tex could see him again. His face was flushed, and he kept biting his own lip before leaning down. Taking one breast in his mouth, his tongue swirled lazily around her nipple, and she groaned, a hand going up to his head, threading her fingers through his hair. 

“Fuck you, asshole.” She muttered back, rocking her hips up in time to his thrusts. She could always tell when he was getting close, he always got that flushed, flustered look on his face. All it took was the right touch, right groan or moan and he’d be gone. 

Pulling on his thin hair, she arched her back up into his mouth and let out the longest, most porn-sounding moan she could. Church’s thrust got more erratic, more frantic, and he bit down on her breast before groaning. That was when Tex could feel something hot and thick inside of her, and she smirked as he pulled out, looking like he was about to fall on her. 

She won. 

“Doing alright there, hot stuff?” She asked, sitting up, quite pleased with herself even if neither Church nor Grey had gotten her to cum this round. Given that they had both worked together on her last round, though, she was a bit more apologetic about it. There were plenty of vibrators waiting for her later if she felt the need. 

“Shut the.. Fuck up… Bitch.” He groaned, laying on her stomach. Grey was off to the side, watching them with a very curious look on her face as she pulled up her pants. 

“Going somewhere, Grey?” Tex asked, frowning a bit. Cuddles and other stupid cute shit was always the best part of sex, at least in Tex’s book. 

“Oh, you know. Things to do. People to save. Things like that!” Grey responded, looking up again with a smile. “Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be perfectly fine!” 

“You don’t want to cuddle or some shit?” Church asked, turning his head to face her. 

“Cuddling isn’t quite my cup of tea. I here Kimball enjoys it, though.” Giving them a wink, she grabbed her bra and hooked it on. 

“Have it your way.” Church groaned again, burying his head in Tex’s stomach. 

“Hey, asshole. If you’re gonna insist on cuddling me, at least cuddle me like a real person.” 

“I like your abs.” 

“Fuck you, I don’t care. Cuddle me normally.” 

Grey giggled as Church gave in with another dramatic groan, heaving himself up and collapsing back on Tex. “You two have a wonderful night.” She said without much more, winking and slipping out of the room. 

“Well that was interesting.” Church commented, wrapping his arms around Tex and curling around her. She placed a hand on his back, making a noncommittal grunt. “Oh, don’t act like you didn’t want post-sex cuddles from her, too.” 

“Shut up.” She said, shoving him away briefly before, like a parasite, he clung right back to her. 

“Hey.” Tilting her head towards him, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Good job.” 

Feeling the heat in her cheeks, she frowned a bit and looked away. “Yeah, you too asshole.” 

The rest of the night was spent with plenty of cuddling, discussions on the psychological profile of Emily Grey, and intense debates on who would cum first next time. If there was a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to note I'm apparently the first person to make an Epsilon Church/Emily Grey fic on here and I'm a BIT disappointed. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed another one of my rarepairs for RvB Smut Week.


End file.
